


An Almost Christmas Concussion of Hambug

by ddaybluedevil



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, I had the flu, Tumblr: holtzbertsecretsanta, late merry christmas dude, merry new year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddaybluedevil/pseuds/ddaybluedevil
Summary: Erin didn’t except to be spending her Christmas on the couch with the forward who almost gave her a concussion or the College Intramural soccer AU playing on the first kiss theme as per requested via the Holtzbert Secret Santa Exchange for Dreamshaper.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamshaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamshaper/gifts).



> *Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! It appears that I can’t seem to do these themed gifts or collections without either injuring myself or suffering from the flu during Christmas, hence the delay. Dreamshaper, I AM YOUR Secret Santa and I KNOW this present is a very, very, late, late present with it well into 2018 and not 2017, the flu takes no prisoners. Thank you for all the fics you churn out during the year are the best! 
> 
> This was fun to write, minus the occasional hacking cough and other not so nice sick things): and that is why I have been watching so much damn English soccer due to the flu, so enjoy what came of my two weeks stuck in bed and may also be why I let Erin suffer (I’ve been on flu meds for a week and had to get a flu swab).

December 19th

  
“Are you sure this is legal?” Gertie yelled as she kicked the ball to the blonde who shot her a smirk as she flicked the ball between her ankles.

“Trust me Gertie! I’m like a lesbian Ronaldo and I can do-" Holtzmann yelled as she dodged Abby who faceplanted into the turf, groaning.

“Kick the damn ball already!” Patty yelled as she held off two of the opposing forwards of The Slimebuckets with some stellar defense.

Holtzmann weaved between the her friend and the opposing players as  she dives close to the net and kicks the ball. Her joy was soon replaced with horror as her cleat connects with The Slimebucket’s goalie and the sickening crunch of a broken nose.

The goalie had blood gushing from her face, it was intense. The brunette was whimpering as one of the medics rushed onto the field and the fatty, pudgy, referee, Rowan ran over to the two of them. 

Rowan handed her a red card with an odd smile as he looked on at the incident.

Damn it.

"I am so sorry, are you okay?" Holtzmann asked the goalie who could only shrug and the forward was shooed off by the five paramedics

"Mrgh" the goalie groaned as she fell back on the pitch and clutched her nose as the blood spurted from her face. 

Holtz walked off and sat on the bench as the medics tended to the wounded goalie. She just got so excited about shooting the goal and she really wanted to get the goalie’s digits or pager. Her excitement cost her team the game, her chance to score with a ‘keeper’, and finally get out of the funk after the nightmare of Penny.

“You fucked up big time.” Patty said she came off the field and plopped on the bench with a sigh.

“You fucked up stupendously. " Gertrude Aldridge retorted, a midfielder, fellow lesbian roomate and sometimes pain in the ass.

“We get it, you’re an English major who has a minor in the obvious. Patty snapped back as Gertie held her hands up as though she had done nothing wrong.

“Ladies, thank you for the keen observations of my stupidity. I really like her though and she came to the last GSA meeting but now I have no chance." Holtzmann said bitterly and shook her head as she wiped the last of the blood from her blonde locks.

“You fucked up but, you still have a chance.”  Kevin, one of the trainers said as he joined the woman on the bench and pats Holtz on the back, smiling.

“Do I? Kevin, I hit her in the face." Holtz replied as she tossed her towel in and looked up at the Australian.

“The medic said she you slashed her cheek pretty good, like a turkey. I have a plan." Kevin said with a slight grimace before he returned to his trademark goofy grin.

“Hey, asshole, Holtzy didn’t need to feel worse about slashing the goalie’s face. How’d you hear about the turkey?! Gertrude shrieked and looked like she would start spitting pea-soup any second.

“Holtzy sorry, Holtzy won’t do it again. No more hurting pretty girls for Holtzy. Especially the pretty girls I like and want."

“Jesus, look Kev can be your wingman. I must get home for Chirstmas and my uncles are all coming in too." Patty said as she tried to alleviate the discomfort in her friend from kicking her crush in the face.

“I’ll give you Erin’s number and maybe the lesbian Rolando can score a date, with my help and some fire and brimstone." Kevin replied as he rubbed his hands together like one of the burglars in Home Alone.

“She won’t be flyin’ Solo for much longer, amma I right gals?!" Gertrude said as she high-fived Kevin as Patty shook her head at the dreadful pun

“A soccer and Star Wars pun, Gertie you are the best roommate ever!” Jillian replied as she high-fives her room-mate for the bad pun.

"Wait-how is on second thought I don't want to know." Patty said as they walked off the pitch and back to the locker rooms and a quick shower. 

* * *

December 20th  
“Abby, goot. You booked the flight two weeks ago and I just need beedresth.” Erin said with a sniffle and looked up from the bed to her best friend.

“I still feel bad for pressuring you to join a sport and you end up with a possible concussion? I think you should stick to math and meet her after your recovery." Abby replied with a chuckle and saw Erin grinning, the joke had landed

“Go see your family Ab. Don le’ me b th reason u don’t hav a Chrithmas and I donth-haf a crush!" Erin said as she slammed back into the hospital bed and Abby couldn't help but laugh.

“I still can’t believe she hit you with her cleats. She has a crush on you and a HARD one at that." Erin started to protest but Abby continued, "You made out with Gert Aldridge in our Freshman year and I still have the video.

"I donth have a crush!" Erin shouted after her friend who was cguckling her way out of her room.

Erin glared as her friend left her room in the University Hospital. They were holding here overnight due to the fear of a concussion or brain injury, which was smart after how much pain she had been in the collision. The forward was cute, and Kevin had mentioned that she also played intramural softball in the spring.

“Inure yourself in oe spor a time and focus on the ladies after. What’s this” Erin asked as she picked up her phone and stared at the text

(212)-322-4098 So, I heard you were in the hospital and I feel like a total idiot. I am the one who put you there and used my body to break your perfect face.

(212)-235-7878 Thx, I don’t think my nose is that perfect.

(212)-322-4098- Im Jillian Holtzmann btw, my roomie and I are having a Pizza Extravaganza with orders from all the Pizza Huts. A birdie told me r a fan of olive and spinach pizza… u in?

(212)-235-7878 Erin Gilbert and I would not want to inconvenience your roommate’s pizza party

(212)-322-4098 Gertie wouldn’t mind and honestly, she only loves me for the rent I pay. Wat sides?  
(212)-235-7878 Diet Coke and some Cheetos please

(212)-322-4098 Aye-Aye, Operation Erin Gets a Pizza in effect. What type of crust would you like?

(212)-235-7878 Pretzel (;

(212)-322-4098 A woman with taste and vision, be over in a few after Gert finishes watching some Ladies match from England.

Erin lay back in the bed and played another round of Flappy Bird on her phone. The game kept her hands occupied as she thought about this Holtzmann she had a crush. She always had a thing for blondes and it wasn’t her first rodeo either. There had been many blondes but, she had never told them. She had first bi-panic at twenty-three after Phil complained about her playing in the intramural league.

She had punched him and looking back it was the right thing to do. The man was like a poor Pete Shelley and he tried to be that tough poet type. She was glad she had punched him at that Christmas Party where he ACCUSED her of cheating after telling him that she was bisexual, and she didn’t come out to anyone after, save Abby but she already knew as they had been friends in high school. Her phone ringing brought her out the daydream and she groaned at the caller id.

It was her mom.

Damn it.

“Hi Mom. Yeth I broke sumthin a gam of soccer. Yeth. I won’t mak it for Christhmas, doctors kee-ping me overnight, possible conncusion and all dat jazz. ” Erin paused as she took another breath and listened to her mother worry, “Yeth, I wil tak it easy an Kev has been a uge’ elp. Ab will be hom an you can ask er dat, yeth I lov you too. Misth you. Misth you mom.”

Erin sighed as she ended the call and slumped back in her bed, looking at her watch. She had wanted to go home for Christmas but he still needed stitches and had very powerful drugs in her.

"Whenth, I see Holtzthmann, I won't be the shy bi girl and I'll pull a Kesha. Philt couldn't resist me when I did that!" Erin said to herself as she dozed off for a couple of hours.

* * *

December 21st

The door creaked open, and Erin woke up to the smell the pizza from her spot in the bed. The blonde smiled a weak smile as she walked over to the hospital and gently laid the Pizza Hut boxes on Erin’s lap. She also put down the Diet Coke and other snacks on the small couch.

“I would like to again apologize for hitting you hard enough to break your nose, Holtzmann.” The blonde said as she extended the spinach and black olive pizza to the lethargic brunette.

“Erin Gilth-bert, Holtzmann. I think the nurthses would be mad ift I ad pizza” Erin said as she opened the box and her eyes stopped, it was her favorite. How could she know?

“Patty has me covered, she’s a nursing major, ya dig? Now, dig in this is hospital pizza!” Holtzmann replied with a smile and opened the other box that looked like it had came from a dumpster with all the pineapple, ham, kipper, and was that mac' n cheese?

Erin obliged as she opened the box and winced as her nose tried to decipher the heavenly smell. She picked up one of the slices delicately and winced as she held the slice of pie, gazing at the heavenly angel at her bedside. Was it the drugs talking? Probably.

“Ergh” Erin groaned and surprised Holtz who was munching on her garbage pizza.

“What’s wrong? Do I need to call Patty?" Holtz asked with concern written all over her face.

“My noth. The piftha it smell good and youse an angel, you are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  you're in the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort here." Erin said with a deep sigh and looked back at the blonde who was clutching her arm with concern and some mirth.

“Gotcha, so your pie is a spinach and black olive with extra marinara and pretzel crust. I also had the dude sprinkle some mozza on here and he did me a solid with the pretzel crust. Wanna a drink?”

“Yeth, pleath and you look pretty. I wanted to askth you out since we firth met but, I was too scared to doth this.” Erin said as she reached for Holtzmann and French kissed her, making Holtz flail her arms.

“Erin, I respect you and I don’t feel confortable with thi-.” Holtzmann tried to say but Erin shushed her, giggling. What drugs did they have her on?

“I have been the cloth for soth long I was gonna suffocate. I swing both wads. So hot, liketh da Ellen to ma Portia.

“Erin, your on a lot of heavy painkilling drugs to numb your face. Your loopy and we can’t do this-" Holtzmann protested but Erin was having none of it as she twirled her hands.

"I’m all strung out, my heart is fried, I just can't get you off my mind. Because your love, your love, your love is my drug. Your love, your love, your love, I said your love, your love, your love is my drug.”

* * *

December 22nd

“I guess but how is she doing and a kiss, it must be the drugs. So, the painkillers nullify that and the fact that she sang Kesha proves that." Gertude said as Holtzmann held the phone close to her ear and nodded.

“Patty stitched her up and I don’t know what to do and she said I was pretty." Jillian said with a sigh and sat down on a bench

“You have it baad and honestly I’m not surprised. Look, no one should be alone on Christmas and I can get you some extra clothes for the night. Why are we trusting Kev with something this big?" Gertrude asked as Holtzmann sighed again.

"You have a point and it seems better to trust him than Gorin. She told me to sever the ladies' heart out and put it in formaldehyde when I went for advice. " Jillian replied with a deep sigh.

"I know, your mentor terrifies the shit out of me. Promise me something?" Gertrude asked as she glanced over to Kevin who was struggling with a big brown box. 

"Yes?"

"Treat her to a real Christmas, I’ll evacuate the block when Kevin is finished with ‘Operation Home Alone 2’" Gertude replied with a serious tone and glared back at Kevin, who was hanging missile toes everywhere.

"Why would he call it that?" She asked more curious to what was going down across town in her apartment as she walked there in the deep snow that had formed overnight.

"I don’t know, something about the kid being named Kevin and how he outsmarts a bunch- Kevin no, no firecrackers. I said ‘Christmas Crackers’-no why would I want something called Fire and Brimstone in this apartment. Why is there a Trump doll in this and sixty dollars- Why'd you get all this? I could be on a government no-fly list" Gertrude yelled angrily and pointed at him as Holtz listened over speaker phone

"Garrett said he would ship some from Kansas in the mail when he got home. I fly out tomorrow  evening to meet the family and he couldn’t be happier that I am meeting the cult." Kevin retorted with a happy smile as he thought of Garrett and his family

"Your husband could go to jail for shipping fireworks across state-lines and why would Erin want these? Did you say cult-he said cult Holtz" Gertude shrieked as she started to panic and slapped Kevin

"Where's the pea soup?" Kevin asked as Gertrude stared at him, struck by his stupidity, "This is a couple’s present for Holtzmann."

"No, Kev keep up buddy and I only told you I had a crush on her. Gertie, can you go find some Christmas Crackers and keep Kev from blowing the block skyhigh and tell him that is my job only!Garrett refers to his family as a 'cult' due to their love of fireworks and poodles. " Jillian yelled as Kevin chuckled and Gertie sighed loudly.

"He’s like a big lab who did the doodie on your favorite pair of Oxfords." Gertrude replied as Kevin walked back into the dining/living room to finish the Christmas decorations there.

"Gertie, keep an eye on him please. We both know we aren’t getting the deposit back on after I mis-used the pressure cooker at Thanksgiving" Holtzmann confessed and blushed deeper, not from the cold but shame.

"AH-HA! I warned you that the turkey would implode and that’s why I keep finding breasts in my bedroom." Gertrude yelled in victory, there was a reason why the turkey breasts where popping out in many a makeout session.

"Well, I was getting over Penny and don't you have breasts in your room as the reputation as the lesbian Casanova of NYU." Holtzmann said with mirth as she walked up to the apartment building, feeling slightly better now at getting back at her roomate. 

"I am hanging up now and I am warning you-never say that again or I will end you." Gertrude replied and promptly hung up. 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going to lonesome town and cry my troubles away-in the town of broken dreams, maybe down in lonesome town I can learn to forget." Holtzmann sang slightly off-kilter and wondered if she would ever get another chance with Erin.

She had fucked up.


	2. Preparation, Date and GOAAAALLLL!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prep, the date and some snuggles near the end. The two nerds finally get their "first kiss" after a near miss and an almost concussion.
> 
> *ba-du-sh* a snare and cymbal jumped off a cliff to bring you that.

December 24th, Morning

"Kev, didn’t you say you were flying out and fireworks? You can't take those on a plane to Topeka." Erin said as she walked into her bedroom.

She was shocked to find Kevin spreading a little red dress on her bed and fumbling with a can of hairspray, what was going on?

Kevin told her, "Garrett sent them for your date tonight."

"I don't have a date. Me and Phil broke up three months ago, remember?" Erin said as she put the dress back in the closet as Kevin gave her a look, a confused look.

"You do now and here is the deets. The apartment is in a nice neighborhood and I don’t want you to worry about being alone on Christmas. You have your meds?" The dumb pre-med student asked as he finally managed the traitorous can of hairspray.

"Kev, but I don't wanna a date." Erin whined as she flopped back on her bed and glared at her traitorous roommate.

"Well, you do now."

"Kevin, I am tired of men trying to be all suave and end up being jerks. I'm done, so no date. Science and math, they don’t hurt as much." Erin replied and spread out on her twin bed, pouting.

"Who said it was a guy? Now wear the dress and I'll do your hair." Kevin said as he yelped against the heated curling iron, twisting part of Erin's hair and smirking as the curl bounced down

I am doing this under duress and why won’t tell me anything? The last blind date I went on that you SET up, had me in a restaurant down in Harlem.” Erin moaned and gave a yelp. 

Why did she get roped into this?

“I don’t want to spoil the surprise of who it is. That was one time and it was a diner. Plus, they are good at some mindblowing sex and like breasts."

"I can't believe this, just no heavy makeup okay?" Erin pleaded as Kevin struggled to open the mascara tube. 

"Gotcha, no Alice Cooper eyes."

[Erin's Dress](https://www.missguidedus.com/petite-red-satin-wrap-plunge-dress-10069063)

* * *

**_Across Town_ **

"I’m nervous here Casanova." Holtzman told her friend as the last of the suit was finally in place for the Christmas date. 

Gertrude, Patty, Abby (FaceTimed in), and Kevin who did most of the heavy lifting had transformed their crappy studio apartment into a winter wonderland worthy of any Christmas Special.

"Stop shaking and-there." Gertude retorted as she finished the tie and pats her friend on the chest

"Thank you for doing this but don’t I look like a nerdy nerd in this suit?" Holtzmann asked she looked down at the Santa Vader tie that had just been tied around her neck.

"Me, Patty, and Kev had to make do, okay? It’s two days to Christmas and you spiked her face. I had this from the stag party for Kevin and Garrett."

"Don’t remind me. I still have no memory of those two weeks and I have a foggy re-collection of no pants and Garrett dancing naked on a table but a Star Wars suit?"

"Here. That weekend was wild in New Orleans and don't hate what got me laid with Leia when I left you guys."

“Really? Victor and Rolf Spicebomb Eau de Peppermint is your secret? My brother wears this.” Holtz replied with disbelief and looked back at the Hugh Hefner of the lesbian community of NYU and Columbia tell her wild story.

“All seven movies in one sitting baby and that shit lasted, by "Return of the Jedi" she was ready to go all the way and loved my peppermint cologne, Garrett was pissed but hey that IMAX theater seat was comfy enough for lady on lady. This shit works wonders with bi’s, lawful femmes, neutral femmes, the occasional futch, your resident butch, and the occasional drunken straight girl who is interested in “experimenting” with the feminine mystique at a Star Wars marathon.” Gertrude said as she finished her spiel.

“You’re a regular Mata Hari, you know, that? This is down to a science and shit.” Holtz replied with a newfound respect for her roommate and almost, almost felt bad for the pressure cooker explosion.

"Shut up or no peppermint cologne." Gertie hissed and spritzed the cologne on her friend’s neck.

“Okay, okay. I yield if it works but i-

"The lady doth protest too much." Gertrude cut in as she dusted the last of the dandruff of Holtzmann's shoulder and smirks, "Ready?"

"No."

"Atta girl and if it gets too much do what I do." Gertrude said with a smile and motioned a quick exit through the door.

"Chug three cans of peas, shake yourself really hard, and vomit on their shoes?" Jillian replied with a forced grin as she tightened her tie one last time and looked at her roomate with a twinkle in her eye

"What-no! I regret telling you the lentil story and Kevin really thinks I am like the girl in "The Exorcist"?" Gertrude said with a sigh as she quickly ran a comb throough the blonde's hair.

"Yes, he's worried you'll spin your head around and puke on him-it's like the best thing when you eat vegetables.” Holtzmann retorted as she looked at her reflection in the mirror, “I look good.”

“Damn straight, well not quite.” Gertrude said as she laughed and pats her friend on the back, smiling at the bad joke.

“What if she recognizes me from the pitch?

“Didn’t she suffer from a concussion?”

“Near concussion.”

“Well, apologize like hell and show her how those lips work wonders. I have been training you for this dude. Hamm it up and Wambach it home, you know, no more being Solo in the morning.”

“Your terrible.”

“You know this, why do you sound so surprised.”

[Holtzmann's Suit](https://www.opposuits.com/suits/christmas-suits/festive-force.html)

* * *

 December 24th, Christmas Eve

Erin walked up the last flight of stairs gingerly and clutched her purse as she found herself on the landing. The stairs had been decked with garland and she had argued that Kevin did not have to kiss her under an oak tree. It was mistletoe and then he asked her why a missile would have a toe if it could only fly. God, if he was going to be a surgeon she would rather die and come back as a ghost than have him operate on her. She knocked tentatively at the door and was surprised to see the striker that had hit her. Was Kevin serious? She didn't mean to hit her face, so Erin would give her another chance

“Hi there, come in you must be my date and let me get your coat. Woah." Holtzmann said as she ushered Erin in and smiled as her crush did so.

“I am yes. Erin, Erin Gilbert, Particle Physics.” Erin said awkwardly as she walked through the door and noticed the Christmas decor, it was so pretty and creepy Santa in the corner looked right in the flow of the room.

“The ladies just call me Holtzmann, but you can call me Jillian and I’m in the Nuclear Engineering program.” Jillian replied as she took the coat and got a full view of the dress Erin was wearing, damn she was hot.

“Thank you, um-Jillian was it? What is for dinner, Kevin wasn’t forthcoming with the details other than mind blowing sex.” Erin said as she put her purse down on the counter and looked back at the blonde who was now blushing

“Hehe, that's just Kevin but dinner is nothing but, the finest pizza pies this side of the Hudson! I had my roommate pick it up after she finished the last of her errands before this Christmas Eve, the best pizza box made by Bennie at Mama Sbarro’s of course.” Holtz replied with a smile and flourished revealed the big pizza box she had been carrying.

Erin sat down and the table which had a red and green tablecloth as Jillian brought the pizza slices out and handed her a wine glass. The dinner seemed to be going nicely and she blushed as the blonde slid her hand across the table.

“Nothing but the best for the lady.” Jillian replied as she placed the wine bottle down on the table and sat down on the opposite side of the table.

Jillian’s heart clenched when she saw the bandages on Erin’s face and gulped her wine down. She paused before reaching for the other woman’s hand and knew she would have to come clean soon or there would be no second date. Well, maybe third if she was counting the hospital vigil which she wasn't. Of course. That would be lame to count that.

“Thank you but no wine for me, I’m still on heavy painkillers. Do you have any soda?” Erin asked as she chomped down on her slice of pizza and watched as Holtz-Jillian ran into the kitchen just out of view.

“Of course, of course. Perrier or Diet Coke?”

“Diet Coke.”

“One Diet Coke courtesy of the lesbian Casanova of NYU , Gertrude Aldridge, of the Delaware Aldridge clan, of course.” Holtzmann said with a bow and handed her the Diet Coke with great flourish.

Erin giggled and took the Diet Coke out of the offered hand. She gulped a little bit down and smiled at the woman on the opposite end of the table. This date was so much better than her previous dates had done this. Phil never made her laugh like this or be so kind. “You said that out loud.” Jillian said with apprehension as Erin realized that she had verbalized her thoughts.

“Shit, shit-I. I just never had a relationship where someone makes me laugh.” Erin replied as she took another swig of her Diet Coke and downed her pain meds.

"I'msorryIcutyourfaceandalmostgaveyouaconcussion."Holtzmann blurted out and looked down at her feet, scared for asking about it

“It's okay and you didn't mean it, your different. Is that peppermint cologne?” Erin asked and put her hand over Holtzmann's chest, smiling with a soft smile.

“Can I kiss you now?” Jillian asked as she got up and circled behind Erin's chair, smiling softly as she pulled the other woman's hair back.

Jillian gently pulled Erin up on the table, and went in with a deep kiss. Holtz’s lips were not the stubble filled ones of her previous boyfriends. Erin tasted like roma tomatoes and was that peppermint lip balm? Erin pulled on her tie and Jillian let out a groan, oh this was getting hot, oh man. Holtzmann had to finally come up for air and gently pulled back from the kiss, staring at Erin's boobs.

“That was-hot. You are so hot in that dress and yeah-hot." Jillian said as she shook her head and carried Erin across to the couch, smiling

“Your mouth tastes familiar. I-just can't put my finger on it. Was this our first kiss?"

“You kissed me in the hospital and said I was hot. You were so doped up and refused to kiss you back, you sang Kesha.”

“No-I did? I-you saw me-not Kesha, god.” Erin asked as she covered her face and blushed deeply, covering her face.

“It was cute to see you pout and I owed it to you. I like it when you pout in that dress." Holtz replied with a smile as she slung her arm around Erin's waist and joined her on the couch, smirking.

“How bout now” Erin whispered as she kissed Holtz again and shut her up successfully. She smiled and held Holtz closely, “Merry Christmas and are those missile toes?"

“Happy Kwanzaa, yes, Kevin insisted upon it.” Jillian replied with a soft smile, "look at that, it's snowing. Wanna watch a Star Wars Holiday Special" Jillian asked as she snuggled on the couch and grabbed a blanket to cover them, "my brothers and I recorded it on an old VHS but, we put it back on a DVD a few years ago. My favorite is the Bea Arthur cantina scene."

"I love you."

"I know."

The End

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so much fun to write and again, thank you Dreamshaper for all that you write and publish throughout the year either on here or Tumblr. So, here's hoping 2018 is good for all and enjoy every sandwhich, listen to some metal, and be kind to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 to follow soon and boy did I hate ending it like this...oh and I randomly made this phone numbers so... it’s not a Dominos, so don’t be weird.


End file.
